


Pain

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Fuck Bullseye, Don't Try This At Home, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma, I'm assuming Robbie is legal at this point, I'm not kidding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Really just the dick though, Self-Hatred, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no actual non-con just talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by Thunderbolts: Desperate Measures





	Pain

“Hey freak,” Bullseye asked.“Did you like it?”

Penance tried not to look at Bullseye. 

“What I did to you, in the alley, did you like that?”Bullseye grinned. “That’s your whole thing, right?Pain?It gets you all charged up?I knew a chick who was the same way.One night with me and a wire coat-hanger…she’ll never walk the same, but she came five times.”

_It’s not about that_, Penance thought.It wasn’t some sexual thing.It was atonement, not pleasure.He was suffering because he was meant to suffer, because he deserved to suffer, because if he suffered enough, that would make the universe right.

He wasn’t getting off on it.

He _wasn’t._

“A shame I can’t go to town on you again, freak.”Bullseye smirked.“Killing people is the best thing - well, _you’d_ know how that feels, killer.But since I can’t right now, working you over was a pretty good second best.And I’m better at hurting you than you are.”

Penance turned his head.“You’re not."

“I am, though.I could outdo you any day.Forget that whole fancy suit of yours, I could put you in a world of hurt with a single thumbtack.”

“You’re not better at hurting me than I am,” said Penance.“No one is.”

Bullseye’s smile widened.“You’re good, boy, I’ll give you that.But me?I’m magic.”

—

Penance always dreamed about the same thing

There were variations, sure.The details shifted.One dream he’d be in the middle of the Stamford explosion, watching a playground full of children turn to ash.The next, he’d be clinging to his friends, begging them to stop, to leave, to walk away from this fight, and they just wouldn’t listen.

But he always dreamed about Stamford.Always.

Until that night. 

That night, he dreamed about about being stuck in a dirty alley, pinned down behind some old crates.Bullseye leaning against him, hot breath against his ear. 

“They didn’t say I couldn’t bring you _close_.”

Then pain, excruciating and exquisite, until Penance, groaning, shot out a spurt of bioelectricity, sending it arcing across the alley.

When he woke up, there was a crumbled dent in the ceiling, where he must have used his powers in his sleep.

And he was sticky with his own cum.

—

“Wouldn’t work,” said Penance, as soon as Bullseye started in.“You’re kept in a special cell, chained up.”

Penance wasn’t.He got special treatment.His blood was free of nanotechnology, and the door to his room locked from the inside.

They treated him like he was _better_ than the others. Like he wasn’t just another killer. 

Penance didn’t know who was responsible for more kills, Bullseye, or himself.Bullseye would lie about his total if asked.He’d see six hundred and fourteen as the number to beat.

Penance wouldn’t be able to lie about his number, even if he wanted to. Six hundred and twelve people killed at Stamford, two more people killed when they’d tried to help him.

Everybody knew _exactly_ how many people he’d killed.

“I have some ideas,” said Bullseye.“I can set it up.All you need to do is, when I give you the signal, show up at my door. And bring me something to work with.”He grinned.“Something sharp.”

“You’re bluffing,” said Penance. 

“Just wait and see.”

—

Penance tried not to think about it.He tried to think about other things.His atonement.His plans.Nitro.

His guilt.

And he did, mostly.He thought about his guilt, he thought about the pain he’d inflicted, and he thought Nitro and what it would take to bring him down.

But he also thought about Bullseye, and that smug grin. 

He really thought he could hurt Robbie worse than Robbie could hurt himself?

Penance, he reminded himself.That was all he was.Walking, talking, fighting penance, with nothing left to do but atone until he died. 

He’d lost the right to be Robbie Baldwin.

He wasn’t supposed to want petty things, like proving Bullseye wrong. And he wasn’t supposed to want his own pleasure. 

He didn’t _deserve_ to be a person anymore.

Penance was all he had a right to be.

—

“Tonight,” said Bullseye.“Eleven.Be outside my door.”

—

The door to the cell was shut when Penance got there.For a moment, he thought Bullseye must have been bluffing, that inside the cell he’d be laughing.

But he tried the door.

It swung open. 

Bullseye was still inside.He wasn’t cuffed or chained down, he was inside his cell, and as far as Penance could tell, Bullseye hadn’t killed anyone at all.

“Come on in,” said Bullseye.“Close the door behind you.”

Penance stepped inside.

He reached into his pocket. And then he tossed an object on the floor.

One thumbtack.

Bullseye picked it up. “A challenge?I like that.First thing’s first, take off your clothes.”

Robbie hesitated.

“Relax, kid, I’m not touching anything except for what you let me touch.I’m not crazy,” he said.“With your powers, you could fry my dick off before I got close.”He held up the tack.“I don’t want any fabric between this and your skin.”

Penance shrugged and took off his clothes.

—

It took Bullseye about two minutes to make Robbie flinch.

He straddled Robbie, and taking the thumbtack, traced it closer and closer to his eye. 

When the sharp point brushed his eyelid, Robbie closed his eyes and pulled his head away.

“More fun like this, ain’t it?” Bullseye asked.“Doing it to yourself would be too much like jerking off.Good enough if you have no one else, but no surprises that way.”He slid the tack a little further away from Robbie’s eye.“Don’t worry, blinding you wouldn’t be worth what it would cost me.If Osborn didn’t have me on a leash, though, I’d gouge those baby blues right out of your head.Then finish you off, because I don’t need another pissed-off blind pain in the ass in my life.But Osborn wants you alive and functional.”He then tapped the tack gently against Robbie’s eyelid.“However, it’s fun to watch you squirm.”

—

Robbie…Penance, had become accustomed to pain.It was a constant ache, a reminder every time he moved, of all the people who’d died.

(_They’re dead, they’re dead, they’re all dead, six hundred and twelve reminders that they’re all dead._

_And you’re alive._)

The way Bullseye hurt him, though, it was different.More concentrated.More intense. 

Bullseye had picked out spots, patches of bare flesh on Robbie’s mangled skin, gone after them one at a time, and really dug in.Right now, he was working over a small, formerly clear portion of Robbie’s stomach.

And it was _all_ Robbie could feel.

Bullseye grinned, and held up the bloody tack.“You know what could cause some real pain?”

He moved the tack over Robbie’s dick.

“See, unlike the eyes, whatever I do to _this_, you can still fight.”

Bullseye leaned down, hot breath on Robbie’s dick.“I can make it last.I can give you a hurt that you’ll always remember, leave you marked for life.”

Robbie felt himself get hard. He braced his hands on the floor.“Do it.”

The tack began tracing lightly up and down his shaft, barely hurting at all.It dug in a little deeper, until Robbie could feel it break the skin, and then a wet drop of blood.

Bullseye slid it inside his dick, right up the urethra.

And then twisted.

Robbie screamed.Bioelectricity shot from his hands and knocked cracks into the concrete floor.

Bullseye dropped the tack.“Yeah, that may be enough this time.”

“More,” Robbie gasped. 

That had been pain beyond thinking, beyond anything, his entire self blotted out into nothing but hurt.

And he wanted it again, desperately.

“Nah.I don’t know about you, but I want to get out of this alive.And if I get you all charged up with nowhere to aim, you’re likely to bring the place down around both our heads.”Bullseye smirked.“I gotta say, watching you bleed and scream got me just about ready to bust a nut.” He placed a casual hand on Robbie’s thigh.“Don’t suppose you’d be willing to roll over and let me fuck you?”

Robbie scrambled back, frightened, suddenly aware that he was alone in a cell, naked, and Bullseye wanted to fuck him.

“Easy there.”Bullseye put his hands up.“I told you, I’m not touching anything you don’t let me touch.I like my dick the way it is, and don’t want to find out what your powers could do to it. _Especially_ after the way I worked you over.”

Robbie sat against the wall, taking a deep breath.It was true.He _could_ kill Bullseye at any time. Bullseye couldn't force him into anything.

“Someone get that skinny ass of yours in prison, boy?”

“A few people threatened me,” said Robbie.“I made them regret it.”

“Right.You were still trying to be Speedball, prove you didn’t deserve the way people were treating you.You thought you deserved better.”

That was true.He’d thought that if he’d fought hard enough, and explained it well enough, and kept trying hard enough, someone would agree that Stamford wasn’t his fault, and he didn’t deserve all the pain he was in.And if someone else said it, then it might be true.

He’d been an idiot.He deserve it all, and more.

“Speedball wouldn’t let himself be fucked by a criminal on a prison floor,” said Bullseye.

That was true.But Speedball was dead.At least if Penance had any say in it.

“What do I do?” Robbie asked.He’d never done this before.He’d been hot and heavy with girls once or twice, but he’d never actually had any kind of sex before.

Bullseye grinned.

—

Bullseye spit on his ass, and began fingering Robbie.

_Dude, he spit right on your butthole,_ a Speedball-ish part of his mind thought._Perfect aim, too.Think he _**_practices_**_ spitting on butts?_

_Shut up,_ Penance thought._You’re dead._

“Damn, you’re tight!I guess I _am_ the first to get to this ass.”Bullseye’s fingers drover further inside Robbie, filling and stretching him. 

Then Bullseye lowered himself on top of Robbie and thrust his cock in.

It hurt a little, but not nearly as much as he’d expected.Compared to the amount of pain he was used to, it barely registered.

Bullseye was heavy, laying on Robbie’s back, hips jerking, harsh, labored breathing in Robbie’s ears.He put his hands on top of Robbie’s pinning him down.

“You feel that, freak?You feel me fucking you?You like that?”

_He’s in your butt,_ said the Speedball corner of his mind._Dude, that’s his dick in your butt.That’s Bullseye, and he’s in your butt!This is so weird._

Robbie bit his lip to stifle a laugh. 

Bullseye evidently misunderstood the shaking of his torso.“Yeah, you like that? I know what you like. I can play you like a fiddle.”He took one hand off Robbie’s wrist and dug a thumb into the small of Robbie’s back.

Right where he’d been shot.

Robbie let out a moan of pain. Bullseye groaned and thrust into Robbie one last time.  He stayed like that, twitching, as he came.

Then he rolled off, and lay on the floor, panting.

“Not bad, freak,” said Bullseye.“I’ve had worse.”

Robbie lay there for a moment, just breathing.He didn’t know what he expected to feel at this moment.He didn’t really feel much of anything.

He got dressed.

“Any time you want to come back,” said Bullseye.“Just let me know.I can make you scream all kinds of ways.”

“Thumbtack,” said Robbie.

“What?” Bullseye tried to look innocent.

“Give me back the thumbtack.”

Bullseye smirked.“What if I don’t?I mean getting to fuck your pasty scrawny ass wasn’t worth making trouble over, but this?”He moved his fingers and the thumbtack emerged.“Thisis one of my favorite things.So how about you let me keep this one?It’s not like you haven’t got enough sharp objects of your own.”

“I’m not letting you keep it,” said Robbie.“That would be crazy!”Bullseye could kill someone!

“Right, unlike everything else you do.Come on, our little secret, freak.”

Robbie grabbed Bullseye’s arm, and shot bioelectricity into him until he collapsed.

The thumbtack hit the floor.

Robbie picked it up.

“I’m not going to make it any easier for you to kill innocent people,” he said.“What do you think I am?”

Bullseye lay whimpering on the floor.

He turned and walked off, closing the door behind him.

_The butt stuff was weird, but taking down Bullseye like that was pretty cool,_ said the Speedball part of his mind.

_Shut up_, _you’re dead,_ thought Penance, but he couldn’t muster any force behind it.

And he couldn’t entirely stifle a laugh.


End file.
